The Heir
by ShareBearTheDeathBear
Summary: Because every "hahi" and "desu" was a cover up for a much bigger lie. Haru-centric. Powerful!Haru AU. Pairings are undecided.
1. Discovery

**Summary: Because every "hahi" and "desu" was a cover up for a much bigger lie. Haru-centric.**

* * *

**DISCOVERY**

_Behind every locked door is a wonderfully horrible secret._

* * *

Haru sighed as she curled into a ball, snugly wrapped by her many plush blankets and stuffed animals. Her alarm clock predictably went off just as she was about to appreciate the warmth of her bed and softness of her pillow. She groaned as she pulled herself out of bed, blindly shutting off the source of the annoying cacophony and went about her daily routine.

Clothes were pressed, hair was combed and lip gloss was put on as Haru rushed out her bedroom door when she realized the time. But before she fully left the room, she glanced to a familiar picture frame that rested on her quaint bedside table. Her finger traced the outline of a female figure and suddenly Haru felt the weight of the world on her narrow little shoulders.

_Mama._

She forced herself to look away and began to run downstairs as the pervasive silence conquered her house. Her father had left early to the university since he had been mumbling about a staff meeting yesterday. She snatched the lunchbox on the kitchen counter before slamming the front door behind her, wanting to avoid the awful silence as much as she could. She didn't want to admit it but Haru almost – _almost!_ – wished that her father was sick, only so that she could take solace in the fact that she wasn't the only breathing being in the entire house. Haru hated coming home to an empty house even if her father apologized for the umpteenth time for staying late at his office grading papers. Ever since Mama had left, things were never the same; Haru was never the same.

Haru shoved her melancholy aside and plastered a goofy smile onto her face. She glanced down at her cell phone and nearly squealed in shock as she realized her tardiness. Haru tried her best to not let her displeasure taint the smile on her face and only picked up the pace. She felt rather disappointed that she wouldn't meet Tsuna or Reborn that morning but she knew it couldn't be helped. As a student representative, it would be frowned upon if she arrived late to class.

In her haste, Haru failed to carefully observe her surroundings and this mistake often proved fatal on roads. From the corner of her eye, Haru caught the faintest glimmer of metal from an oncoming speeding car. Her body nearly froze in shock but something inside of Haru reacted instantaneously; Haru dropped the lunchbox as she lunged forward, tumbling onto the rough asphalt below. The car whizzed by as Haru kneeled, panting from the adrenaline and the shock that she could have been killed if not brutally injured just moments prior. She rose, wincing at the sight of her scraped hands and knees, and turned to retrieve her now smashed lunchbox.

Haru continued to press on until she finally reached the welcoming gates of Namimori High School, before bending over and trying – and failing – to catch her breath.

"Haru-chan!" A young, melodious voice called out and Haru quickly straightened herself.

"Hahi!" She answered before realizing it was only her best friend, "Oh, Kyoko-chan! Good morning!" She forced her face to brighten considerably, and attempted to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Good morning," Kyoko smiled, "Why are you so late today?"

"Haru overslept! Haru was working on a new and improved Namahage cosplay outfit last night." Haru released a breathy laugh as she hid her scraped palms behind her back.

Before Kyoko could reply, the bell rang signaling all students to walk briskly to their classes lest they wished to invite the wrath of the Disciplinary Committee.

Haru did her best to endure her classes; though she wasn't like Goku-baka (who probably didn't need to attend class anyways) her experience from Midori Middle taught her how to tune the teacher out while still absorbing the necessary information. She began doodling in her notebook all the while glancing at the clock.

A bitter smile fell on her face when she finally realized that she had scrawled "Mrs. Mafia Boss" all along the margins of her notebook; it had already been a month since Kyoko and Tsuna had started dating but old habits die hard. She hadn't quite gotten over her feelings for the boy though she was trying her best to let old feeling die especially since she sincerely cared for both Kyoko and Tsuna. The pain that she felt when she saw Tsuna and Kyoko together was starting to lessen but the fact that it was still existed was excruciatingly frustrating. Haru couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact while all their other friends happily supported the new couple. It got worse when she realized that she couldn't really rant about her feelings to anyone, forcing her to bottle up her emotions inside.

So far she was still faring alright but every now and then she would fly off the handle and scream about something rather petty (last time it occurred she nearly made Lambo cry). She knew that the bottled emotions were unhealthy but she didn't know what else she could do. Nana was Tsuna's mom, Kyoko was her best friend and Bianchi – Bianchi would try to convince her to continue pursuing Tsuna even though Haru wanted nothing else but to stop those feelings.

"Haru!" Haru blinked into space as she heard her name called before glancing at the source of the sound.

"Hahi! Kyoko-chan, don't scare me like that." Haru whined as she got up from her desk, realizing that class was no longer in session.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been spacey all day, you didn't even notice that lunch started!" Kyoko picked up her lunchbox as the pair headed to the roof to join the others.

"Yeah, I'm just so sleepy!~" Haru nodded.

"Okay," Kyoko replied in doubt but let the subject drop when the others came into sight.

"Kyoko-chan!" His voice forced Haru's gaze onto the ground, she still couldn't find the confidence to look him in the face.

"Kyoko. Haru." Yamamoto's good natured smile could be heard through his voice while Gokudera merely nodded at their arrival.

"Ciaossu." Reborn nodded as he sipped his espresso, perching upon Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko paused, "Where's Onii-san?"

"Ah!" Tsuna sheepishly replied as he rubbed the back of his head, "He said something about getting recruits for the boxing club."

"Haru, what happened to your knees?" Reborn's voice jolted Haru awake from her daze.

"Hahi!" She squealed as she felt several gazes trained on her, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, this? Haru was just clumsy this morning, that's all." Haru played it off with a chuckle, hoping that her friends wouldn't press her further.

"Haru, you should go to Shamal. It might get infected." Haru nearly cried at the concern she felt from Tsuna's words. She didn't deserve his kindness when she was obviously such an awful friend since she didn't fully support his relationship with her _best _friend.

"Stupid woman, don't make Juudaime worry about you!" Gokudera chimed in.

Avoiding his gaze, Haru looked into Yamamoto's eyes but looked away she saw the doubt and suspicion hidden in them. "I'll take Haru to the infirmary," Yamamoto declared.

"No!" They were nearly startled at her response, "I mean – _hahi!_ – I can go to the infirmary myself, it's just a few scrapes." She ran down the steps before anyone could argue with her; she was almost disheartened when didn't hear any steps following her.

The halls were eerily empty and Haru felt slightly paranoid since the only sound she could hear was that of her own footsteps. She found herself wondering where the other students could have possibly gone but ignored it as she walked towards Shamal's office. Though the doctor had yet to get rid of his sleaziness, after plenty of threats from Bianchi and others, Shamal was reluctant to try anything out of fear. Shamal was lustful but he wasn't exactly an idiot.

Haru was about to open the door when she felt a sudden chill seep into her clothing. Haru's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, it was in the middle of spring nearly on the verge of summer, where was this cold sensation coming from?

"My, oh my, _principessa_. You look nothing like your mother." Haru felt the whisper brush against her ear.

"Hah –"

She was unconscious before she hit the floor.

* * *

**Review.**


	2. Saved

**This chapter has **violence** and **swearing. **You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

* * *

**SAVED**

_Every_thing_ has a cost. Every_one_ has a price._

* * *

"_Haru-chan," a woman's voice called in the distance. Haru looked up, her cherub-like cheeks split into a wide, toothless grin._

"_Mama!" She grinned as she toddled her way towards the woman._

_The woman laughed before bending over and encasing the child in her warm embrace. The child blinked in surprise before returning the embrace, her grubby palms clutching her mother's blouse in earnest. Her fingers felt the cool metal underneath her mother's shirt and by force of habit, Haru pulled on the strange metal object._

"_Mama, what's this?" The woman's eyes were tired and fatigued but she put on a brave face for her daughter, patting her child on her head._

"_Haru-chan, you know how special you are to me, right?" The woman continued to smile and chuckled as she watched Haru nod vigorously._

"_Yep, and you're special to me too!" Haru said despite her lack of front teeth._

"_Well, Haru-chan, sometimes there are things that you have to do to protect those special to you. And sometimes – sometimes – those things you have to do are really painful."_

"_I didn't know that having special people hurt!" Haru's eyes widened in realization as her mouth hung open in shock._

"_Don't worry, Haru-chan, it's a pain worth enduring." She caressed Haru's cheek lovingly._

"_Mama! I'm going to protect my special people too!" The young toddler broke free from her mother's embrace as she uttered her bold declaration._

"_Promise?" The woman held out her pinky finger with all the solemnness she could muster. Haru hooked her finger with her mother while wearing an equally somber face._

"_I promise, Mama."_

* * *

Haru's head pounded as light seeped into her eyes. She struggled to move her hands and feet to no avail, they wouldn't budge an inch. Blinking furiously, Haru's eyes slowly adjusted to the light. She found herself in a bathroom, bound in the pearly white bathtub. She nearly screamed in the realization.

_Have I just been kidnapped? Where I am? H – how did I get here? Who should I call out to? Tsuna? What if they can't hear me? What if I'm not even in Japan anymore?_

Haru tilted her head to get a better bearing of her surroundings. The bathroom looked expensive since plush towels were placed on the sink counter and all of the fixtures were gold. The bathroom was decorated with wallpaper and Haru could spy soap – _soap!_ – in the shape of intricate flowers scattered in the sink.

A loud crash outside the door of the bathroom startled Haru causing her to cower in the bathtub.

"You idiot!" Though the shout was muffled, Haru could distinctly hear the anger in the voice though it spoke accented Japanese.

". . . crazy bastard . . ."

". . . necessary . . . not my fault she's . . ."

". . . you son of a b – . . ."

Haru could only hear bits and pieces of the angry conversation taking place outside the door. She could feel herself tremble in fear as she imagined the reasons for her kidnapping.

_Maybe they're enemies of the Vongola! But then why would they kidnap me? Wouldn't they try to kidnap Kyoko too? _Haru's eyebrows furrowed as she continued to ponder the motivation of her attackers. _They're probably trying to hold me for ransom or they're just using me to get to Tsuna. I have to alert the others! But . . . how do I do that?_

Haru craned her neck and caught sight of a familiar pink cellphone with a lizard keychain. Joy filled her pore as she cheered inwardly. The kidnappers had left her cellphone in the bathroom! Haru glanced down at the rope that was binding her hands and feet. The only way that she would be able to escape the confines of the bathtub was if she tried jumping up from her sitting position. Her hands and feet were bound separately so it was possible for her get out of the bathtub if she had enough momentum. She knew that she didn't have many chances, the captors could be back to check on her any moment now.

Haru took a deep breath and calmed herself. She felt her resolve fill every fiber of her being as she convinced herself of her escape and rescue. She just had to get to her phone and she knew that Tsuna and the others would come.

_1 . . . 2 . . . 3!_

She lunged in the direction of the counter and smiled as she felt her hands graze the edge of her cellphone.

Unfortunately, Haru miscalculated the distance between the bathtub and the sink counter. She felt herself fall out of the bathtub, fumbling the cellphone between her palms before stuffing it into her shirt as she braced for her inevitable collision with the marble bathroom floor. Her body made a loud _thump! _ as it clashed with the tile.

Haru nearly burst into tears, not because of the pain she felt in her forearms or the blood that was spilling onto the white marble but because she felt like such an idiot. She wasn't like Tsuna or Yamamoto or Gokudera, she was just pathetic Haru; the cosplaying, sappy Haru that would never fulfill her foolish dream of becoming Tsuna's wife and the child that Mama left behind.

Fat tears dripped out of her eyes as she heard the faint screech of the bathroom door opening. Haru kept her head on the tile as her fingers frantically jabbed at the keys. From her position she couldn't see the screen of her cellphone but she tried her best to call the first person listed in her speed dial, Kyoko.

"Bastard, I'm going to kill you!" A loud, screechy female voice shrieked in oddly accented Japanese.

"How was I supposed to know that the little wench would try to kill herself in the bathroom? Besides the clumsy idiot probably just bumped her head against the counter." A gruff, angry male voice countered in defense. His accent seemed to be just as bad as the female's.

"Boss is going to be pissed. He said he wanted to be the one to kill her." A childlike monotone sounded, effectively silencing the other two louder voices. Haru's blood froze cold.

"C'mon, help me clean up the blood off the floor." The angry female voice had been hushed to hoarse whisper. When Haru felt hands clutch her shoulders, she felt her body go limp as a rag doll and heard the sickening sound of her cellphone clattering to the ground.

"Oi, what's this?" She heard the male curse, "Damn! You don't think that she tried to call for help, do you?"

"You fucking dumbass!" Shrieks of pain erupted from the male; Haru assumed the angry female was hitting him repeatedly. "No duh she tried to call for help!"

"Both of you shut up and clean up this mess. The boss will try to be here any moment and I do not want to be the one explaining this _situation_ to him, understand?" It was the monotone voice this time though it sounded extremely strained and irritated. There were murmurs of agreement and Haru felt herself being hoisted up from the floor and upon the shoulder of the male. From her new vantage point she could now take a better look at her captors.

One of the females was shorter than Haru with light blonde hair and had a noticeable scar that ran vertical to her eyebrow while the other had plain brown hair with brown eyes. Haru could barely glance at the male from the corner of her eyes and noticed that he had dark hair but could not see his face properly. Haru was dumped onto a chair in the middle of what seemed to be a parlor facing her kidnappers.

"Looks like she's awake," the grouchy brunette scowled as she glared at Haru.

The blonde shrugged, "The boss did want her alive, at least Franco was able to do that much."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" The man spat.

"I mean that _you_ get the honors of telling the boss why the hostage is injured." Her lazy monotone drawled as she sat on a plush chair, crossing her legs with delicate ease as her gun holster came into Haru's line of vision.

"Ha, that's telling him Maria." The brunette laughed as she slouched against the couch.

"What do you think the boss is going to do with her?" The man, Franco, glanced over to Haru as he rummaged through a drawer before grabbing bandages to stop the blood rushing from her nose.

"Kill her, of course. She's the enemy's heir, remember?" The blond yawned as she surveyed her fingernails.

"No way! You mean that she's the heir?" The brunette shouted in shock as she looked excitedly at the woman Haru assumed to be Maria.

Maria rolled her eyes at the other woman, "She's not the only heir. But seeing as the other one is _mentally incapable _I'm guessing she's the one."

_H – heir? What do they mean by heir?_

Franco snickered, "That should show those damned Stolstizos!"

The brunette leaned further in her seat to get a better look at Haru, "You'd never think that she's a Stolstizo. Hell, she looks Japanese not Italian."

"Believe it or not, that girl is the daughter of the she-bitch Anna." Haru twitched uncomfortably under the gaze of Maria, cringing at the gasps emitted from both Franco and the other female.

"Don't insult Haru's mother!" The words escaped her mouth before she realized what she said. After the initial release of words, they only continued to pour out of her mouth, "Haru's mother was beautiful, brave and kind! I don't know what you mean about the Stolst – _whatever!_ – because Haru knows that Haru's mom wasn't in the mafia! Haru's mom was a good person who would never – hahi!" Haru's rant was cut short as the trio rose to their feet.

"That shows how much you know. Anna's killed scores of our famiglia! She's contributed just as much to this feud as her father had!" The brunette lunged forward but she was held back by the male named Franco.

"Forget it, Linda. She doesn't know." The man shook his head as he clutched the shoulder of his cohort.

"Don't you realize? We're just trying to settle the score. We're trying to avenge our fallen brothers and sisters!" The woman shrieked as tears welled in her eyes before bitterly scowling at Haru.

"Get a hold of yourself, Linda," Maria icily spoke as she neared Haru her gun drawn towards her throat, "Just wait patiently until the boss gets here."

Haru felt the tears spill over her cheeks as she sobbed in ashamed silence. In the end, she would stay the forever pathetic Haru, incapable of being nothing but a burden to those that she considered to be her dearest friends. She would die there, in that chair killed by people she didn't know for a reason that she couldn't comprehend. She cried for her father who was clueless about the situation; her father who would soon come home to an emptier house with an emptier heart.

The sound of gunshots interrupted Haru's heart-wrenching cries, startling the girl enough to stop her sniffling. She blinked away tears as she caught sight of three bodies – _three bullet-ridden, bleeding, dead bodies_ – falling onto the carpet, the blood emitting a dull, coppery odor that stung Haru's nose.

"Haru." The voice was painfully familiar, yet so distant and so different from what she remembered. Haru could barely glance away from the sigh of the b – corpses, the blood overloading her senses as her brain could barely compute the fact that her captors were dead. Somehow, Haru was able to force herself to tear away from the horrible, horrible sight.

Her eyes were still wide – _terrifyingly wide_ – when she locked gazes with him. Tremors ripped through her body as she clutched to the arms of the chair for support. His gun was still cocked expertly in his small hands, his sideburns looking more sinister than she had ever cared to remember and his eyes – his eyes – were that of a trained killer.

"Haru," his voice was low, "there's much to discuss."

Haru cried because she was alive, because her father didn't have to come home to an emptier house, because she was saved, because she was terrified of the Reborn that had saved her, because she realized that there was much more to becoming a mafia boss's wife that she had ever hoped to realize and because the unspoken wound that was her mother had been painfully ripped open and exposed to the world.

But she was alive, even if her mother wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Eleven reviews? You guys are amazing! That's the most I've ever gotten for a single chapter, not to mention that it was only the first chapter and mostly a prologue.**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added this story to their favorites. It really, really means a lot to me.**

**Review.**


	3. Stranger

**This chapter has **swearing**. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

* * *

**STRANGER**

_Be wary of every stranger, of every friend, of every foe._

* * *

She went home, face streaked with tears and makeup caked so thick she would need steel wool to scrape it off. She didn't cry though. She hadn't cried since they had left the hotel room and the three – the three corpses. Haru was thankful but she was afraid. Her emotions were stuck somewhere between her mouth and her heart, clogging her throat until she felt that they would burst out – guts and all.

He didn't say anything. He didn't look at her either. So they sat in the stiflingly quiet taxi for twelve hellish minutes. Haru traced patterns on the upholstery as she dumped the contents of her mind out the car window. She was empty. Haru had to be empty because – because she was afraid to think about what would happen if she dwelled on what they had said.

Her mother had been in the mafia. Her mother, the mafia, had been. No matter which way Haru's mind attempted to string the words, it simply couldn't. Everything inside of her was screaming _false!_ but there was another sound, the faintest and slightest stutter of a _m – maybe?_

Mama never had family. There were never any cheery Christmas reunions, no doting maternal grandparents, just the three of them: Haru, Papa, and Mama.

Until, of course, the day Mama had left.

The taxi screeched to a halt and Haru's head slammed on the passenger's seat before her. The onslaught of pain was almost welcome; it hurt too much to even think. She meandered her way towards the door, not even bothering to shut the taxi door behind her. The house was empty. Again.

Haru didn't bother looking into the mirror until she had finally fixed dinner. Splotchy bruises and cruel cuts sneered at her as she felt her face fall into its secret frown. She couldn't smile – _it hurts too much_ – she could only grimace. Haru generously rubbed her face in salve before body slamming onto her plush bed, greeting the painkillers as she cuddled into her blanket before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"_Anna!" _

_Haru had never heard her Papa sound so angry especially towards Mama._

"_Anna, you p – promised! No more lies." His voice was carrying throughout the house; it was deathly calm but vulnerable all the same. Haru couldn't hear Mama's answer; she wasn't sure if it was because Papa kept talking or if it was because Mama wasn't._

"_And what about us? What about me? What about Haru?" His voice was becoming desperate almost exasperated. He was biting back tears and growls._

"_Hiro-kun." Mama's voice was faint, so faint that Haru had to lean against the door with her ear trained against the wood._

"_I'm sorry." It was as though her voice was even softer from before._

"_Is that it? Is that all the value that Haru and I hold in your heart?" The sound of his sniffles betrayed the fact that his tears were running down his cheeks. Haru brought her hand up to her face to feel the tears and snot streaming down before wiping her nose with her pudgy hand._

_She heard a slam, nearly causing Haru to jolt backwards and bump the wall behind her._

"_What do you want me to say? That I don't love you anymore? That I would rather die than stay in this house, in this godforsaken country? That I hate being your pathetic housewife with nothing to look forward to and nothing to live for?" Her mother's shouts made the walls vibrate. Haru heard more words but she couldn't understand as the foreign sounds pounded against her ears._

_This time she didn't bother wiping away the snot and tears._

* * *

"Haru-chan? Are you home?" Her father's voice called out causing Haru to wrap herself furiously in blankets and stuffed animals. She let out a small, pathetic noise crying to fake illness as best she could.

Her father, thankfully, simply urged her to rest and didn't notice the bruises or the bleeding or the bandages under the covers of her blankets. He made her green swill that seemed to resemble her favorite green tea and patted her head – something that he hadn't done since Haru was seven. Haru smiled in spite of her pain, happy to have her father's full attention if only for a little while.

There a part of her, deep inside her head, that wanted to ask her father if he knew. If he had known that his wife – her _Mama_ – had been in the mafia but she just as easily dismissed the thought. Her father would never hide the truth from her; he only had her, after all. It was this small fact that made Haru's selfish heart cheer, her father would never leave her because without Haru he couldn't live. Without his daughter, Hiro Miura would cease to exist.

Haru might be selfish but she wasn't nearly conceited enough to force her father to stay home the next day. She knew that her father had classes to teach and students to mentor. Even if she was his daughter, she couldn't bear to steal anymore happiness away from the man. There was only so much a man could take before he snapped into oblivion.

She sighed as she threw back the covers and sat up in her bed. Haru could never really stand being lazy for an entire day; she always needed to be doing something whether it was working on her cosplay outfits, eating cakes, doing homework – whatever the case Haru needed to feel like she was doing something lest she go crazy from boredom. She walked downstairs, her steps echoing in the empty halls of the house as her cotton shorts rustled with her every movement. She peered long and hard at her reflection in the mirror. It was the same pair of eyes, same pair of lips and cheeks, same nose but horrendous splotches of yellows and greens decorated her face as she wore lacerations as accessories. She lifted her nightshirt and visibly winced at the painful bruise that festered on her ribs. She felt sore and useless all over.

She wanted to do something drastic – like punch a mirror and watch it shatter into a million pieces. But she was only Haru – _the cosplaying goofball who lost her prince to her best friend_ – and Haru didn't punch mirrors. She settled on throwing her bloodstained cell phone at the wall and watched apathetically as the screen cracked and clattered onto the floor. She picked up the broken device and tossed it into the garbage. It wasn't like anyone was going to call her anyways.

The genial ring of her doorbell jolted Haru from her frustrated musings. She contemplated ignoring the noise since she really did not want to have to put on her "happy-happy Haru" façade. But it was too early to be any of her friends, the school day just started and they would have just realized that she was absent. Her father was gone until later in the afternoon. There was only one person who would have come to see her.

Too bad it was the one person she probably didn't want to see the most.

But only idiots ignored the door when an Arcobaleno came knocking especially if that particular Arcobaleno happened to be Reborn.

Haru was still too traumatized, too shocked and too horrified to want to face him. All her life, the word "Mafia" had remained an unpleasant distant dream that dwelled in the back of her mind but she had never really paid attention to but knew existed. Common knowledge said that a _mafioso_ worked on the wrong side of the law, they were ruthless, cruel savages that murdered for money and power. They would gut you like a fish if you ever happened to be obstructing their path. They were coldblooded assassins that only protected their own. She knew that Tsuna and the others had to defeat their enemies if only to protect the _familigia_ but she had never quite put killing into the equation.

Haru's mind was full of cartoonized villians and brown-eyed heroes that swept the princess off her feet and rode off into the dewy sunset. She just refused to grasp that maybe – just _maybe_ – the "Mafia" didn't always mean doe-eyed heroes with a smile that made Haru's knees wobbly, friendly mannered katana-wielding baseball players, grumpy but well-meaning delinquents, harshly strict and powerful prefects, eye-patching wearing girls wielding tridents or overly enthusiastic boxers with corny catchphrases.

Maybe the "Mafia" really did mean murder, deceit, cloak and daggers. They were dangerous, Haru had realized; perhaps she just came to the discovery a tad too late.

The door opened to reveal Reborn, Bianchi and an unknown woman wearing a secret smile. Haru silently gestured them towards the plain dining table that was squeezed into the small kitchen that she had shared with her father since they had moved to Namimori. She busily began making tea all the while scrutinizing the stranger from the corner of her eye. The trio were silent even as Haru poured four cups of tea and gently sat at the corner closest to Bianchi and the furthest from Reborn. Her choice was not left unnoticed.

"Haru." She nearly flinched at the sound of his voice. Haru had always known that Reborn was different from most babies even before Tsuna had told her of the Mafia and Vongola and powerful rings.

He had not really changed much since she had first met him. Reborn was supposed to be a little boy and little boys did not wield guns or wear suits or drink tea for that matter.

"Haru," this voice was femininely soft, "do you remember me?"

Haru looked up to meet eyes with the stranger. There was something oddly familiar about the woman, but it was hard to place until it hit Haru like a ceramic plate to the face.

"Y – you look like Haru's mother." The words were spluttered out from her mouth as she pointedly looked at the wooden table and clutched her shirt tightly within her clenched fists.

Haru could not see the small smile that graced the woman's face, "I'm not exactly directly related to your mother, you see. I am – was her sister-in-law, your Aunt."

Her fists tightened and Haru wanted to unleash a mirthless laugh. Her mother had family? What else had been hidden from her? What other secrets would they force Haru to see?

"I know this must come as a shock to you, Haru. But your mother –"

"What mother? You can't possibly be talking about Haru's mother. Haru's mother is gone; she was gone ever since she left Haru and Papa." Haru felt Bianchi's silent hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm her but Haru's temper began to combat her fear.

"Haru's mother would have never been mixed up with the mafia. So tell me," Haru glanced up at Reborn and the stranger, "please tell me that this is a mistake. That you've mistaken Haru's mother with someone else."

The tears freely fell from Haru's reddening eyes.

"This is not a lie," Reborn patiently sipped his tea, "And this is your secret to learn, Haru."

"What secret? As far as Haru knows, these are all lies!" Her voice rose as she began to shake uncontrollably.

"Haru. I know this is hard for you to hear but you have to listen. Those people – the scum – that kidnapped you, do you know why they took you?" The woman's voice questioned in softly accented Japanese, her rich brunette hair reminding Haru of her mother.

"Because Haru knows Tsuna-san." Her answer was careful, almost cautiously robotic.

The woman gently shook her head, "Haru, you are the heir."

Heir. There was that word that _they_ had mentioned.

"You are the successor to the Stolstizo family, one of the oldest Italian familigia in existence. The family that your mother belonged to," here the woman paused briefly before adding, "The family your mother left for you. . . We were a powerful family but ever since our feud with the Vecchi family, we've been rapidly diminishing and without a clear leader our family will probably become extinct."

The woman leaned forward, placing her teacup aside before speaking, "Haru, on the behalf of the Stolstizo family, will you accept your birthright as heir to the Stolstizo family? Will you help us realize our former glory and end this maddening feud?"

The woman, however, left out one question that Haru painfully noticed.

_Will you finally become the daughter that your mother always wanted?_

* * *

**[A/N:**

**Spirit kagome: Thanks! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.**

**Ace Clover: That was definitely my intention since I think everyone forgets that Reborn is a world-class assassin after all. He isn't exactly harmless nor is he one that you want to be associated with.**

**Alexag98: Thanks for the review!**

**Jocetama: Thank you :)**

**Zhaneee: He isn't actually an Adult!Reborn. Haru will be paired with someone and I'm open to suggestions but I want to build Haru as a character first before focusing on romance.**

**Syn'ri: Stolstizo means Stolstice. Vecchi actually means "old". I couldn't really think of a good name for them . . .**

**Sainochan: You're welcome!**

**XxXStarxDustXxX: I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support, guys! As I've mentioned, the pairings are undecided but you want a pairing make sure to voice your opinion! I can't guarantee that it will happen, but I still want to know who you want Haru to end up with!]**


	4. Identity

**This chapter has **swearing**, you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim ownership of _**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

* * *

**IDENTITY**

_Changing one's identity must be easier than breathing – natural and with no pauses._

* * *

Haru had made no promises. She felt as though the less she knew the less real the situation would seem. But Reborn quickly shattered her false hope.

"This will not be the first time, Haru." She flinched at the sound of her name in his serious tone, "Three subordinates of the Vecchi family have been killed because of you."

"But Haru _didn't_ –" She had indignantly shrieked, clenching the fabric so hard her knuckles were the color of pale ash.

"You may not have killed them yourself, Haru, but you might as well have. You cannot run away from this forever nor can you simply push it away because you don't like it." He sighed as he stroked his sideburns. His frown was obvious and daunting.

The stranger tilted her head in agreement, "More will come. This isn't the first time the damned Vecchi have tried killing our own, and it certainly won't be the last."

"Next time, I won't be able to guarantee that I'll make it in time." Reborn said as he sipped his cup of tea. Haru swallowed, her throat was wound tight.

"I promise that you'll only be gone for a few months – six at the very most – just until everything is settled." The stranger continued.

"Can Haru – can Haru have some time to think about this?" Her words were choked out and stuttered.

"Haru," Bianchi's voice was soft and understanding, "I know that this is a lot to take in but you can't just think about yourself. What about your father? The Mafia isn't kind nor is it understanding. If you don't take matters into your own hands now, you may end up paying the price later."

No one bothered to say the implication.

_Next time, it could be Papa._

Haru flinched visibly; the mere thought of the possibility was enough to induce her gag reflex. She didn't want to wish that kind of experience on _anyone_ especially her beloved father.

"If Haru agrees, what happens then?" Her voice was different from before, it was desperate. Reborn and Bianchi turned their faces to the woman seated to Haru's right.

She couldn't bear being a burden to anyone, not even her own father. Ever since Tsuna had started dating Kyoko, Haru felt like an extra. An unnecessary appendage that hung around only because it had nowhere else to go and no one else it could bother. She was useless, even Haru knew that much. Sure, she took care of the younger kids and cooked and gave emotional support to the boys but she knew deep down that she wasn't well suited for this job. She hated pretending to be strong and having to depending solely on the faith that she had placed in her friends. Haru was tired, tired of playing the princess locked in the tower waiting for a prince that was interested in someone else. She wanted – _needed_ – to feel strong on her own two feet.

"Well, you will first be trained and tested for your resolve. If you pass, you will be initiated into the Stolstizo and formally accepted as the new successor."

"And if Haru doesn't pass?" She softly inquired.

"We'll cross that bridge once we've reached it." The woman answered solemnly.

Haru was silent once more as she pondered the option.

"Look, Haru, all I'm asking is a few months. Just come with me and train, if your resolve doesn't meet the criteria, then I swear you can come back to Japan and pretend that it never happened." The woman's voice seemed sincere enough to Haru.

Haru almost wanted to laugh. Pretend that it never happened? Ha!

She knew that the physical scars would eventually fade and could be concealed by using makeup but she knew the experience would never be erased. Haru would never forget the terror and hopelessness she had felt during the kidnapping.

"But won't they continue chasing after Haru?" Even if the Stolstizos didn't accept her as an heir, wouldn't she still be a target for more kidnappings?

"The Vecchi family has no use for those that aren't Stolstizos. If you aren't accepted as the successor the Vecchi, by Mafia law, should not be able to attack you since you would be civilian." Reborn answered quickly.

_But when has the Mafia ever abided by its own rules? _Haru's lip quirked at the bitter thought.

"Your mother was an amazing woman, Haru, and she was a damn good boss. Her blood runs through her veins. I may be a Stolstizo by marriage but you're a Stolstizo by _blood_. Do you have any idea what kind of honor that is?" The woman's tone was darker this time as a slight frown graced her thin lips.

Haru remained blank, unmoving. She didn't want to deal with this right now. She didn't want to have to make a decision; Haru didn't want the situation to become real. She wanted this to be a deluded dream brought on by the painkillers she took last night.

The woman got up, as though she was as sick of the situation as Haru was.

"Luciana, wait." Reborn called out calmly. The woman froze; her shoulders were stiff with maybe fatigue or hopelessness.

So, the stranger's name was Luciana. Haru waited for a sense of recognition but it never came. Even her name was foreign to her – Luciana, a name that Mama had never mentioned.

"Haru, we will be expecting an answer." Reborn gave her a curt look before finishing his tea and following Luciana out the door. Bianchi gave her a meaningful look as she gently rubbed Haru's arm affectionately before trailing her so called lover out the door.

As the door was quietly shut behind the trio, Haru felt her shoulders slump and her tears reappear. She was left with nothing except an empty house and a tin of makeup that Bianchi had given her to cover up the blotchy cuts and bruises.

Haru knew that she didn't have much time. Her father would return soon and Kyoko would probably arrive soon since Haru didn't bother answering her texts. She didn't want to have to don the façade so she sat there; sitting slumped at the small dining table that she had only ever shared with her father, her tears splashing onto the yellowing Formica table. The wooden veneer was starting to peel away, just like Haru.

She was peeling away and she was scared of what was underneath.

* * *

Haru was awake when Kyoko arrived. She had been faking the "happy-happy Haru" façade for over an hour now since her father had arrived. There were arts and crafts supplies spilled over her bed as she continued to work on her Namahage cosplay. She was humming an inane pop song, something cheerful, bubbly and simply Haru-like.

"Hahi!" She squeaked when the door opened, albeit it was forced.

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko's face was adorned with worry, and she was carrying a lunchbox full of handmade treats.

"Ah, Haru." Haru's hand clenched underneath the bed sheet but she plastered on a goofy grin nonetheless.

Haru knew that Kyoko would show up. That was the way their friendship worked. They were both loyal to a fault, at least, Kyoko was. Haru had never expected Tsuna to show especially since he had been avoiding her since the couple had started dating. It wasn't intentional per se; Tsuna had been neck deep in Mafia business and school as well as being the loving boyfriend Kyoko deserved. He just didn't have time for Haru or anything else Haru oriented. They still saw each other, of course, and he never failed to return her exuberant hellos in the school hallways. But they no longer walked to school together, not anymore.

Haru could never blame Tsuna.

She supposed the reason why it hurt so much was because he _already_ knew. Everyone had known, of course. Anyone in Namimori that knew Haru Miura could remember the days when she declared herself the future wife of a certain Tsunayoshi Sawada, which was up until a few months ago.

* * *

"_Haru-chan, there's something that I wanted to ask you."_

_Haru had known immediately, of course. It was the subtle inflection in her name that allowed Haru to predict Kyoko's words. She had seen the glances and the blushes. Haru wasn't stupid, not nearly as stupid as Gokudera wished to believe and being a girl she was able to pick up on things that even Yamamoto and Gokudera missed._

"_I just wanted to ask if I could –"_

_For a second, Haru considered the option of refusing. She wondered what would happen if she didn't give Kyoko the permission to date Tsuna. Haru wondered if she could stand the guilt, if she continue being happy knowing that she was the sole reason for her friends' misery. Was her happiness really worth that much? She was _Haru Miura_ – the goofy girl that no one took seriously. Maybe her refusal would be futile, even she could not possibly stop true love._

"_Haru approves!" She couldn't hear Kyoko say it. She didn't want Kyoko to say it. Though her interruption didn't stop the onslaught of stomach wrenching emotions, it allowed her to save face. At the very least, one could say that _Haru Miura_ was an honorable loser._

"_What?" Kyoko was confused and surprised; Haru could read it in her face._

"_Haru thinks that you and Tsuna-kun would make a cute couple!" She was smiling that gazillon watt Haru smile that was supposed to light up the room. Haru tried her best to make it as sincere as possible and most of it was. She loved both Kyoko and Tsuna very dearly and cherished her relationship with them. Haru had had months to prepare, ever since the first time _Kyoko Sasagawa_ returned _Tsunayoshi Sawada's_ shy glance._

"_Really?" Kyoko was thankful, eternally thankful for Haru's generosity._

_Haru just continued smiling and nodding._

_It was only when she entered the safety of her room that she succumbed to the numbing ache in her heart and began bawling her eyes out. She couldn't help think that she was such a horrible person. Why should she feel so bad when her friends were so happy? Why couldn't she just be happy for them?_

_Why couldn't she be someone else other than pathetic _Haru Miura_?_

_She remembered wishing the same thing when Mama had left._

* * *

"Kyoko-chan! Tsuna-kun! Hi!" She smiled her Haru smile.

"Are you alright, Haru-chan?" Kyoko returned the smile as she placed the lunchbox on Haru's nightstand.

"It's just a little flu. But don't worry, Haru is okay, desu."

They spoke of simple pleasantries, nothing of depth and anything that would prevent them from noticing the very obvious elephant in the room. Every now and then, Tsuna would chime in his opinion. The conversation was easy. It was easy looking into Kyoko's eyes and smiling. That was easy.

Haru just couldn't look at Tsuna's hand which was intertwined with Kyoko's.

She couldn't ignore the jealousy that was rooted in her stomach.

They stayed for nearly an hour before handing over her homework assignment and smiling farewells.

It was only after Haru heard the front door shut that she unclenched her hand. Her knuckles were ashen from the lack of blood circulation.

Haru wanted to be stronger; she wanted to be able to overcome her feelings for Tsuna. She wanted to be a better friend to Kyoko.

There were just too many things that she disliked about Haru Miura. It would just be so much easier if she was someone else living another life. She was tired of putting on a mask just to make sure that people around her wouldn't worry. She wanted to be stop being a burden. She wanted to take care of herself.

She wanted to be a daughter that Mama would have actually acknowledged.

* * *

She went back to school the next day. She smiled, laughed, squealed. She discussed cake with Kyoko while laughing at the squabble between Gokudera and Yamamoto. Haru casually ignored Reborn's glances and hoped that no one would notice. She smiled at Ryohei-senpai's declarations of his extreme manliness as well as Hana's subsequent facepalm. She ranted about her new Namahage cosplay and bought candy for Lambo and I-Pin.

She was Haru Miura on the outside, but on the inside she was different.

On the inside her will had resolved, she knew what she had to do now.

She waited until it was after school before walking towards a classroom which coincidentally was near the Disciplinary Committee's headquarters. She found Reborn calmly sitting on the teacher's desk, sipping espresso.

"Reborn."

His sharp, black eyes looked at her. She suppressed her flinch while maintaining her gaze.

"I accept."

She wasn't Haru Miura anymore.

She was the daughter of Anna Aemilia Stolstizo.

And she was never going to look back.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I don't really have a writing schedule, so don't expect consistent updates. **


	5. Lies

**This chapter has **swearing**, you've been warned.**

_**Bold and italicized words are in Italian.**_

_Italicized words are memories._

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of _**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

* * *

**LIES**

_A Stolstizo never truly gets caught lying._

* * *

Lying to her father had been one of the hardest things Haru had ever had to endure and she knew that it would not be the last time. She had told him – well, _lied_ to him – saying that she was going off to Europe for gymnastics, that she – clumsy and dorky Haru Miura – had been chosen especially for her skills.

Her father, overjoyed with pride, gave his gushing permission.

And Haru smiled that Haru smile, hoping that her father would be safe without her though Reborn had told her that he already had people watching him – his statement made the brunette blink in curiosity before simply nodding; there were some things that Haru would rather that she _didn't_ know. Eventually, she hoped would be able to come clean about everything so she could stop lying to him but Haru knew it was very unlikely.

After all, Mama had lied, hadn't she?

And _she_ never bothered to tell her husband or daughter anything otherwise.

"Haru-chan?" Haru's head snapped into attention, smiling a sheepishly guilty smile as she realized that her absentmindedness had been noticed by her best friend.

"Hahi!" Haru squeaked, "Sorry, Kyoko-chan, there's just a lot on Haru's mind right now."

"What do you mean?" Kyoko's eyes spoke of her worry and concern making Haru bite her lip in secret guilt.

"It's just that, Haru won a contest."

"A contest? That's great, congrats Haru-chan!" Kyoko smiled, her concern quickly fading due to her excitement.

Haru reflexively smiled at Kyoko's congratulations, though she still felt ashamed that she was lying to her friend this way.

"Ah, Tsu-kun!" Kyoko's gaze drifted over Haru's shoulder towards her approaching boyfriend. Haru flinched inwardly; she was hoping to put off telling everyone else until later.

"Hi Kyoko-chan. Haru-chan." Tsuna smiled at Kyoko while Gokudera simply nodded as Yamamoto flashed a friendly grin.

"Why are you congratulating the stupid woman?" Gokudera suddenly blurted out, his usually pissed off attitude still intact.

"Hahi!" Haru screeched, "Haru's not a stupid woman, desu! In fact, Haru won a gymnastics contest and Haru's going to Europe for six months!" Haru huffed a little, as she put her hands on her hips feeling slightly peeved that Gokudera still have the nerve to insult her despite knowing her for a few years now.

"Europe? Wow!" Kyoko's eyes shone in delight.

"Aha, that's great Haru." Yamamoto nodded.

"Congrats, Haru-chan." Tsuna smiled as Haru's face flushed.

"Tch." Gokudera scowled but otherwise stayed quiet.

"But when did you enter the contest?" Kyoko's brow furrowed since she didn't really remember Haru mentioning it to her.

"Ah – there was this flyer in the gymnastics club! The president personally recommended Haru for the contest without telling Haru beforehand so Haru wouldn't feel bad if she didn't win." Haru quickly lied as she shook off her soft blush.

"Where are you going in Europe?" Tsuna asked, Haru felt as though she saw something flash in his brown eyes but quickly ignored the feeling.

"Uh, Haru thinks it's Paris! Haru would love to see the Eiffel Tower, desu. It's so beautiful. And I think that Haru's also going to London for a few weeks." She avoided mentioning Italy, knowing that it would probably be the biggest tip off for Tsuna and the others.

Haru felt horrible lying to them. They were her friends after all, and they were supposed to have her back at all times but on the other hand, she felt slightly relieved that she could soon look forward to leaving Namimori and all of her regrets behind her.

* * *

_They had surprised her with a goodbye party at their usual place: Yamamoto's sushi restaurant. It was a small, intimate affair with only their closest group of friends. Haru felt herself sighing as she relaxed into a chair, it was moments like that she almost regretted leaving. Almost._

_She had just eaten Nana's delicious homemade cake as she watched Lambo tease I-Pin for the umpteenth time. Tsuna and Kyoko were in the corner talking to Ryohei and Hana (though the mature girl denied it, Haru always felt that she had feelings for Kyoko's exuberant older brother), Haru's eyes shifted to Gokudera, who was unconscious due to seeing Bianchi without her goggles on, as Yamamoto was helping Bianchi prop him onto a chair._

_Haru felt a slight pang of loneliness, everyone had someone except her. Granted, Gokudera despised Yamamoto to some extent but you could claim that they were practically joined at the hip._

"_Haru-chan!" Haru jolted from her musings as her eyes fell upon Nana Sawada, the woman she had once believed to be her future mother-in-law._

_Nana Sawada was the epitome of the perfect housewife and the woman Haru looked up to the most (second was Bianchi, of course). She would often go to Nana if Bianchi was busy, and she had pleasant memories of sitting in her kitchen sipping tea and discussing petty yet important things. Nana's smile was enough to ease Haru of any tension and make her forget her deficiencies if only for a short while. Haru had often wondered if Mama was ever like Nana, if at any time her mother had matched _Nana Sawada_ in terms of motherly love. Occasionally, she would watch on enviously as Nana worriedly scolded Tsuna for something. It was a feeling that she buried deep inside of her and something that she had never revealed to anyone, not even Kyoko._

"_Hahi! Nana-san!" Nana had forgone the formalities, claiming that being called "Sawada-san" made her feel too old._

"_How was the cake?" The older woman chuckled slightly at Haru's surprised expression._

"_Delicious, desu!" Haru cheerfully answered, for once her smile felt almost genuine._

"_How long are you going to be gone?" Nana asked as she took a seat near Haru._

"_Six months." Haru replied as her fingers idly traced a pattern on her shorts._

"_Ah," she nodded, "Who are you staying with?"_

_Haru's lips stretched tight (she really didn't want to lie to her, Nana Sawada was someone that she greatly respected), "Haru's going to be staying with Luciana-san."_

_Haru thought she saw something flash in the older woman's eyes (recognition, maybe?) but Haru quickly dismissed the thought, this was Nana Sawada she was talking about! The gracefully beautiful housewife and Tsuna's mother!_

"_Haru-chan, just promise me that you'll be careful." Her tone was more reserved and almost somber; Haru froze at the woman's request (Does she know that Haru . . .?)._

"_Okay, desu." Haru replied softly._

"_And remember, there are just some things better left buried." Nana stated as she patted Haru's shoulder._

_Haru's head shot up fast, "Hahi?"_

"_Sawada-san, could you help me with the plates?" Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto's father, called out._

Nana Sawada_ truly was a woman of mystery._

* * *

"Luciana-san?" Haru had secretly been practicing this question in the mirror ever since she had confirmed her decision with Reborn.

Luciana and Haru were currently seated within an airplane headed to Milan, from which they would then depart to the headquarters of the Stolstizo family. Haru had waited until they had been in the air for nearly six hours before asking her question. The fact that Haru was seated within first class as well as the fact that it had been her very first time on an airplane did little to calm her nerves. If anything, Haru felt as though she was about to explode from anxiety.

"Yes?" The woman quietly asked as she looked up from her documents.

"Har – I mean, I was wondering . . ." She lost faith halfway, unable to fully voice her question.

"When I first met your mother, I felt as nervous as you probably feel now." Haru's eyes widened in shock at the woman's statement. Her mother had been intimidating?

Luciana continued after seeing Haru's shock, "She was so mysterious and beautiful. When I first got engaged to her younger brother – your uncle – I didn't speak to her until months later. I was too shy and worried what she would think of me."

"But that all stopped when she invited me for tea, one day. We ended up talking for nearly three hours; she was so friendly and kind. And you know what we talked about? We talked about wedding gowns and children. Two things I wouldn't ever believe Anna Stolstizo was capable of talking about. She told me what she wanted to name her first daughter . . . Vere."

"Vere?" Haru's brow furrowed.

"It's Latin for spring."

Haru was silent as she felt warmth spread throughout her limbs. Even before she was married to Papa, Mama had been thinking of her.

"I – I like it." Haru quietly stammered as she caught Luciana's smile.

"Haru, there's something that I have to confess and I'm sorry that I didn't mention this earlier. The rest of the Stolstizo family doesn't know that Anna had a daughter and I'm afraid that it would be dangerous to reveal your true identity." Luciana looked away – though Haru wasn't sure if was because of shame.

"D- Dangerous, desu?" Haru scowled as she noticed her verbal tic; she had been trying so hard to get rid of them since it would be odd for a _Mafioso_ to squeak mid-sentence.

"There are some that are pushing for a different heir, saying that the Stolstizo famiy doesn't need new blood and it would be better to stay within the family," Luciana frowned, "And I'm not sure how powerful this faction is, but it would be better to be on the safe side."

"T – They want to hurt me?" Haru squeaked.

"I don't think they would go that far – you _are_ a Stolstizo by birthright – but stick close to me and keep your eyes open, okay?" Luciana tried to assure her.

"Okay," Haru replied as she processed the new information. She felt her knuckles clench her shirt by instinct and tried her best to take deep, calming breaths.

When she felt confident enough, Haru released her shirt and asked, "Luciana-san, Haru – I mean – I think that it might be better for me to pick a new name."

"What do you mean?" There was a slight flicker in Luciana's eyes.

"Well, I've always been good at disguises. Since you think that it might be better for me to hide my identity, maybe it would be better for me to pick a new name." Haru went through the words slowly, being careful to refer to herself in the first person.

Haru looked up from her lap, catching Luciana's soft grin.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?"

Haru was silent as she mulled over her choices. For a brief moment, she considered "Vere" simply because it was the name that her mother had chosen and Haru felt an odd attachment to the fact that it was hers. But she knew it might be foolish, some might recognize the choice as Anna's and make the connection. She would need something discreet and cool to match her new persona as Anna's daughter and the potential heir of the Stolstizo family.

"V." It was soft and Luciana had to lean over to confirm the sound. The woman felt a smile tug at her lips as her grin broadened.

V, eh?

It was interesting that both mother and daughter had chosen a codename – a mysterious codename that no doubt would take the Mafia community by storm. It was a dangerous, living through an alias which was often met by scorn and wariness within the Mafia simply because there was so much distrust already, it would hardly do to deceive your own comrades; Luciana glanced at the young woman sitting next to her, believing for a small and foolish moment that she was, in fact, sitting next to a younger version Anna Aemilia Stolstizo and felt a cold chill along her spine.

* * *

Italy was . . . different from what Haru had imagined it to be. She had expected gun-toting chauffeurs wearing expensive suits. What she got was a flurry of words and gestures – all of which escaped her naïve Japanese ears – as she clutched the back of Luciana's blazer. It was a blur of colors and smells and sounds that made Haru nearly freeze in fear as the weight of the situation slammed into her head.

She was in Italy. She was going to train to become a _Mafioso _which meant killing and blood and pain but she felt a flurry – a small, almost nonexistent sense – that she was closer to Mama than she had been in _years_.

Besides, it wasn't like she was Haru anymore. She was V – a new person, a new identity, a new _everything_. She wasn't going to let a little nervousness change her resolve now.

She let go of Luciana's blazer but painstakingly made sure that she wouldn't lose the woman in the raging sea of foreign land.

It was different from Japan – more rushed, less polite, less familiar, but oddly comforting. She could be anyone or anything. No one knew Haru Miura let alone her failures. She raised her chin proudly as she allowed her posture to relax, adopting a confident stride.

Haru had always been good at pretending (unknown to most, Haru had been a phenomenal actress – albeit melodramatic at some times – and was usually the lead for most plays in her middle school) and it was something she rather enjoyed. She was silent as she and Luciana were greeted by a pair of Italian men: one balding while the other sported a full head of hair.

The balding man was wearing a suit obviously tailored and expensive. The younger man with a scalp growing of rich, brown curls looked at ease in his simple white dress shirt and jeans (a rather odd combination when Haru thought of it). The pair directed both women to a car that was waiting outside.

The men spoke in low, deep tones and their foreign tongues were lulling Haru to drowsiness. Yawning softly, her eyes began to droop as she fought a losing battle with the Sandman as she rocked to an empty sleep.

* * *

Haru's eyes slammed open as she found herself in a new bed in a new country. She was no longer wearing the clothes she had worn to the airport but instead found herself in a flowy, white nightgown. The bedroom was dark as Haru's hand fumbled around for the light-switch.

She could have sworn that she had heard –

There it was again.

It was a sound that she could hardly recognize almost like a bloodcurdling scream, something she had only heard in horror movies but this particular one was less fake and more terrifying.

It was young as one would sound like if they were suffering from a nightmare. She found herself in front of the door, unsure of whether she should continue on in the dark (in a foreign place) and try to find the source of the sound.

_Tsuna would. _The though echoed nastily inside of her. She knew that it was true – Tsuna, the forever benevolent and kind, would no doubt wander aimlessly through the halls of god-knows-where just to find the source of the sound and probably confront whatever it was.

_There are just some things better left buried. _As much as Haru hated secrets, she knew it wasn't hers to tell or discover. Yet. She would uncover everything but in due time. She had to be meticulous, considerate and smart. She had to be V.

It was doubtful that she would ever be the strongest _Mafioso _but perhaps, someday, she could be the most determined – the one with the most inner resolve to protect the ones she loved as she unraveled the bitter secrets of the past.

* * *

"_Mama?" The young Haru, her voice was small and uncertain, hoping to seek comfort from her beloved mother. Her knees were scraped, bleeding profusely but as she cried, she realized something. Something terrible._

"_Yes, Haru-chan? What's the matter?" Her mother frowned as she pulled the young girl into a hug._

"_What – What happens when you aren't strong enough?" Her voice was barely above a whisper._

_Her mother looked confused almost surprised, "What do you mean, Haru-chan?"_

"_What happens when you aren't strong enough to protect your special people?" Her small voice was still wavering as she tugged onto her mother's shirt._

"_Ah," her mother paused as she began formulating her careful answer, "Well, sometimes you aren't always going to be the strongest, or the fastest or even the smartest. But what you _can_ do is have the most determination, the most resolve. Even if you know for a fact that you're going to lose, you have to keep trying. Do you understand me, Haru-chan?"_

"_I – I think so." Haru murmured as her tears subsided._

"_Good," the woman gently stroked her head, "Now c'mon, let's get you cleaned up."_

* * *

"Did you sleep well, V?" Luciana asked as they were seated for breakfast. Haru tried her best not show that her mouth was absolutely _watering _from all the scrumptious looking pastries.

For a split second, Haru considered asking Luciana about the screaming but quickly pushed it aside. There were much more pressing matters to attend to and she had six months to find the answer. The pair was seated outside near a garden as they sat in white, woven chairs. From what Haru could see of the place, it was very quiet but a quiet peaceful almost soothing.

"Yes." Usually, she would answer in a cheerful, unrestrained manner but she wasn't Haru anymore.

Luciana nodded as she sipped a cup of espresso, "Today, we are going to meet your tutors."

"Tutors?" Haru carefully questioned as she daintily ate a chocolate covered pastry.

"Yes, your training will be divided as follows: battle theory and strategy, Mafia history and Italian, espionage and finally physical training."

Haru blinked, unsure of what to think.

Luciana smirked, "You didn't think that we'll simply be working on your body, did you? Stolstizos, as strong as we are, are renowned for skills in deception and spying. As the spies of the Mafia world, we make it our business to uncover information. After all, it's intelligence that wins wars not brute strength."

Haru opened her mouth but quickly shut it closed.

Luciana's smirk shrank. "There's a lot to cover in six months but I won't sugar coat it. It won't be easy Haru."

The brunette frowned slightly at the use of her real name, "It'll be excruciating painful and torturous; your tutors won't go easy on you simply because you've lived the life of a civilian your whole life. They will expect things from you without complaint or question."

A loud crashed followed Luciana's words – it sounded like a bomb being dropped within a china shop as teacups and saucers shattered to the floor.

"_**Where's that fucking bitch?! That asswipe promised me a fight as soon as she got back!**_" A shrill shriek shouting foreign words sounded in Haru's ears as her attention was directed to what appeared to be a young blonde girl wearing a black tank top with shorts.

Luciana grinned, "Meet your first tutor, Artemis. She'll be overseeing physical training."

A loud crash sounded again as Haru gulped.

It was going to be a _long_ six months.

* * *

**A/N:**

**To apologize for the late update, I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. School's starting soon, so I won't be updating anytime soon.**

**Anyways, to clear some stuff up: **

**Reborn is still five years old, when I had first started writing this story I had completely forgotten about the Arcobaleno curse and all. So to clarify, all the Arcobaleno (except Lal Mirch) will still be five years old. Lal will look about seven since she's got the corrupted pacifier.**

**In my head canon, I imagine Haru's speech pattern (referring to herself in the third person, using hahi and desu) was developed as a coping mechanism. I also imagine Haru to be **amazing** at acting and disguising herself (though Amano merely plays it for gags) having great potential as a spy.**

**I see a lot of people have been interested in X86 (XanxusxHaru) and 8086 (YamamotoxHaru) both of which I enjoy and find oddly interesting. I'm surprised no one has mentioned 1886 (HibarixHaru) which is my OTP or BelxHaru. Eventually, I'll let everyone take a vote but for now I'll be shipping everything and anything with Haru. **

**Please review.**


	6. Hell and Back

**This chapter has **swearing **and **violence**, you've been warned.**

_**Bold and italicized words are in Italian.**_

_Italicized words are memories._

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of **_Kateyko Hitman Reborn!_

* * *

**HELL AND BACK**

_A Stolstizo will travel past the gates of hell to protect a loved one._

* * *

Haru's ragged panting was the only sound that can be heard in the large clearing within the woods that surrounded the Stolstizo manor. Her opponent looked bored and not a molecule of fatigue coated her tutor's face. Haru trembled as she remembered the slight chuckle that had escaped Luciana's mouth when she had mentioned that Artemis was her tutor.

The she-devil was unstoppable. Haru wasn't overtly stupid; she knew that she could never defeat her in a fight that involved physical strength or stamina. She had spent the last couple of months of her training merely dodging her attacks while praying to _Kami-sama_ in the heavens that she would make it back to Japan in one piece once this nightmare was over.

She had been quick to learn that letting Artemis's attacks hit their intended target would not just be idiotic, it was downright suicidal. The impact from such a blow was likely to break bones if not shatter them completely. Haru had once made the mistake of not somersaulting fast enough; she _still_ couldn't completely feel that particular limb. Adrenaline and the pure, unadulterated fear of death was probably the only reason why Haru was able see the next sunrise and face a new day of training.

After a few weeks, Haru was able to discern that Artemis favored hand-to-hand combat the most (it was her element, so to speak) disliking the idea of attacking her enemy from afar. Her tutor also appeared to be holding back (though not by much) and it was most likely due to Luciana's light warning beforehand. Though Haru still didn't know enough Italian to completely comprehend the older woman's words, the warning was enough to force the harpy to compel without complaint.

Haru yelped as Artemis's fist crashed into the spot she had just been moments prior, creating a large crater. Snapping her head into focus, Haru took deep breaths trying to calm the violent bundle of nerves that was her heart. So far, Haru had only been successful in evading the older girl's attacks and even then she was still covered in scratches and bruises that Luciana would need to heal later.

Haru's knees gave out as she collapsed onto the dirt; her gasps wheezing in precious oxygen as her vision grew blurry. Artemis made no attempt to get closer as she slumped against a stump, glaring at Haru as if _Haru_ was the one to ask to train her. It was obvious that Artemis had been less than pleased when Luciana had first asked – _ordered_ – Artemis into training Haru. The blonde had begun screaming Italian profanities – some that Haru was now _well_ acquainted with – before grumbling her consent. The older girl had also taken it upon herself to take out all of her frustration during their so called "training" sessions – a fact that was not lost on Haru.

"_**I guess we'll take a break. For now." **_Haru's mind dizzily translated the words; it helped that Haru was one of only four people who could speak Japanese on the entire compound. Though she wasn't necessarily fluent yet, she had been forced to learn basic phrases rather quickly.

"_**Oi! You didn't kill her did you? Signora Luciana's gonna be pissed!" **_Haru heard a familiar bark emanating a couple hundred meters away. It was Dimra, an olive-skinned girl with shiny black curls and endearing dimples. She was Haru's tutor for Mafia history and Italian as well as one of the most volatile people Haru had met in the last couple of weeks. Though the girl wasn't as boisterous or obnoxious as Artemis, she had a tendency to jump from anger to joy in the blink of an eye. Haru always felt as though she was walking on eggshells around the girl, knowing that if she wasn't careful she could quite easily be killed by the numerous pens the girl carried around in her jacket. She had seen the girl impale things in fury on more than one occasion – needless to say, her eccentric behavior motivated Haru's learning if nothing else.

She felt someone tug on her collar and prop her on her feet. Dimra cooed over the younger Japanese girl as Artemis scoffed and muttered intangible Italian words. Dimra shot Artemis a venomous look as she dusted the dirt off Haru's clothes.

"V-chan!" Haru felt herself smile – even if Dimra was insane, her Japanese was _impeccable_ – despite that the action itself was painful, "Luciana-sama wants to see you! She says it's important!"

"_**Fuck that! We're in the middle of training!"**_ Artemis hollered as she pulled on Haru's elbow, making the girl stumble awkwardly in her direction.

A pen grazed Haru's ear as it impaled the tree next to her head; she gulped as she noticed a dark aura emanating from Dimra. She was in one of her "moods" again. Artemis, however, didn't look fazed and actually seemed excited for the possibility of a fight. Pens shot out from the sleeves of Dimra's jacket so fast that Haru simply ran and hid somewhere that wasn't in line with Dimra's current target – Artemis.

"_**Don't make me clean out your mouth again, Artemis."**_ The icy words shot out nearly as fast as the pens – Haru swallowed slowly – but Artemis looked nonplussed before letting out a chuckle.

"_**Oh, that's right. I forgot that you've got a pen shoved up your ass –" **_Artemis's sentence was cut short as she dodged.

* * *

Although Haru saw Luciana nearly every day (they always ate breakfast together), it was highly unusual for the woman to request to see her in the middle of the day. Feeling extremely wary, Haru knocked quietly on the wooden door that led to Luciana's study before waiting for permission to enter. They had both been extremely busy with different things: Haru with her intense training and Luciana with her Mafia affairs.

Luciana was sitting behind a luxurious wooden desk, half-moon glasses adorning her sharp face making her eyes seem softer and more motherly. The woman cracked a smile as she moved the files to the corner of her desk before gesturing to Haru to take a seat.

"Do you know how long it's been?" Haru's eyes nearly popped out of her head since she certainly wasn't expecting that question.

"Uh – " She started.

Luciana didn't wait for answer, "It's been nearly three months. I've called you in today to inform you that I will be checking up on your progress tomorrow."

"Oh," Haru merely answered feeling slightly quizzical since it would be strange if that was the only reason Luciana called her into her office.

"If all goes well, you'll be set for your first mission." Luciana continued as she adjusted the glasses on her nose.

" . . . Mission?" Haru echoed, dumbfounded by the prospect of leaving the manor.

"It's a rite of passage that every Stolstizo must undergo. Your mother completed her first information gathering mission when she was only ten-years-old." Luciana let out a small _tsk_ as she scowled at the document in her hands.

_Ten-years-old? _Haru felt her stomach plummet as she began to feel inadequate (something that she hadn't addressed since she had left Japan weeks ago). She kept forgetting her mother had been a world-class _Mafioso_ and was revered within the Stolstizo family. Anna Stolstizo was almost akin to an urban legend – only spoken of in hushed, fascinated whispers. Her mother was a celebrity of the Mafia underworld and it only exacerbated the increasing distance that Haru felt between her progress and that of her mother's.

Haru's chin hardened but she nodded, nonetheless.

It wasn't time to start remembering the differences between Haru and her mother; Haru would leave her musings to a better time – late at night when the terrifying screams were too much for her fatigued body to ignore. The screams, although still horrifyingly frightening, were easier to deal with since she had started her physical training with Artemis. Her body just didn't have the capacity to stay up being scared of something she knew nothing about.

_Still, I wonder if Luciana-san knows. _Haru found herself staring at the older woman's face as she wondered what other secrets she was to uncover.

"In the meantime, I think it'll be alright if you take a break for today." Luciana mused as she began to furiously scribble with her gold-plated pen that probably cost more than Haru's eyes.

"What?" Haru nearly shrieked in surprise.

"You haven't been the only one stuck at the manor," Luciana murmured, "Dimra and Artemis have become increasingly antsy since I haven't allowed them to go on missions since your arrival. Besides, Dimra's been begging me to allow the three of you to go shopping together especially since this is the first time she's actually had female friends."

"But isn't it – " Haru began.

"You need a break, Haru. Even the Mafia goofs off sometimes; maybe you should all get a pedicure or eat some gelato." Luciana placed great emphasis on her name.

Haru's mouth salivated at the mention of the frozen delicacy – though she had been disappointed in the lack of worthy cake shops (none had even come _close_ to the one at Namimori), she had been happy to indulge in the highly sugary gelato during her stay in Italy. Haru found herself smiling as she remembered the great times she had with Kyoko and Chrome (when they managed to drag the latter away from her overbearing male friends) as they indulged in sugary treats and idle gossip.

_It might even be fun_, she mused.

* * *

_What the __hell__ was I thinking?! _Haru's mind shrieked as she sprinted away from the gelato shop that had just been destroyed by the "small" dispute between Dimra and Artemis. The latter had made a snide remark of the former's thighs and, needless to say, the resulting damage was catastrophic. Utilizing her physical training, Haru was able to escape through the chaos without much effort. After ensuring a safe distance between the shop and her current location, Haru stopped as she rushed to regain her breath in big gulps.

After the short rest, Haru perused her surroundings. She had been running for nearly ten minutes just to ensure that she wouldn't become "collateral" damage. For now, all seemed rather quiet. There were people walking around as though nothing was out of the ordinary – maybe they were used to it; Luciana said that this part of Italy had been the Stolstizo's for _generations_ – and no one really bothered to give her a second glance. Luciana also placated any of Haru's worries when she mentioned that only idiots would dare tread onto another's family's territory without permission – the action was practically an issued death warrant in the Mafia world.

So, for now, Haru was relatively safe – even if she wasn't with her tutors and didn't know the way back to the manor.

Haru found that she was enjoying her time away from the manor – it gave her time to reflect on the last three months. Training was excruciatingly difficult and at times Haru often wanted to give up and just go back to Japan. But she found that she couldn't swallow the possibility of going back to Japan without serving the full six months – she wanted to prove that she had the will to accomplish things, that she was more than just Haru the cosplayer and the Tsuna fan girl.

Even if the last three months had been torture on her body, she felt happy – happy that for three months she hadn't thought about her lovesickness since training left little time for Haru to feel sorry for herself. She felt stronger and more independent – a feeling that she wouldn't trade for the world. Many times she had found herself thankful – truly and utterly thankful – for accepting Luciana's offer because without it Haru knew that she would have never found the strength to change herself. Haru would still have been stuck between two best friends feeling guiltier and guiltier as the moments passed. She had learned to let go – let go of her dream of becoming a Mafia boss's wife – and grow up even if it was just a little. This was not to say that Haru had been completely cured – whenever she let her mind wander she would drift back into the days of daydreaming with her dashed future with Tsuna but those moments were becoming increasingly rare as she spent more time training.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her stomach rumbled causing Haru to sigh in melancholy. She hadn't been able to eat gelato since Artemis and Dimra had destroyed the shop. She began to glance around the different shops until her nose latched onto the wonderful scent of fresh pasta – a scent that had been hammered into her memory since her first day in Italy.

Haru wandered into the little pasta shop aimlessly and was quickly seated by an old woman who shooed her into a small table near the corner. The woman was almost grandmotherly as she cooed over Haru. With her scant understanding of Italian, Haru could do little more than to simply smile and nod while hoping that the woman would get the message.

The little old woman hustled away, her arms now filled with empty dishes and cups. Haru let out a soft sigh as she glanced around at her surroundings; the restaurant was small but bursting with life – patrons were seated at nearly every table – and everyone looked relaxed and happy. A small smile tugged at Haru's lips as she noticed the cozy décor – the entire place was just so inviting and that _smell! _was enough to work her salivary glands into overdrive.

Haru busied herself with the menu trying to decipher some of the more obscure Italian words as the fainting sound of clinking china and glassware and small talk played a comforting tone.

Her tongue stuck out in frustration as she was trying to remember the meaning of a certain word until a certain voice made her blood run ice-cold.

"_**VOOOOIIIIIII! WHY THE FUCK ARE WE PICKING UP THAT BASTARD'S STEAK?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THOSE TRASH?"**_

* * *

**Review, please?**_**  
**_


	7. Invisible

**This chapter has ****lots of **swearing **and **violence**, you've been warned.**

_**Bold and italicized words are in Italian.**_

_Italicized words are memories/thoughts._

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of **_Kateyko Hitman Reborn!_

* * *

**INVISIBLE**

_The best disguise is the one that you can't see._

* * *

"_**Great! Now look what you've done! We've fucking lost her!" **_Artemis grumbled at Dimra – the pair was both currently handcuffed to chairs and had been forced to cool down after a few well-chosen words from a superior. Luckily, word hadn't reached Luciana that the two had "lost" V during their catfight but both knew their asses were nearing the fire with every passing second.

After destroying the gelato shop, the Stolstizo family had detained both the girls and ended the fight quickly by injecting them with Rain Flames.

"_**Shut up. Luciana's going to have both of our asses if we don't find her quick. Besides, V's never been alone before, what if something bad happens to her?" **_Dimra shrieked in terror, suddenly feeling extremely guilty for leaving their vulnerable Japanese friend alone on the harsh streets.

Artemis scoffed, _**"How much trouble could one idiot possibly get into?" **_

The blonde began struggling against the handcuffs but they were specially designed to absorb deathperation flames.

"_**Fuck!" **_Artemis cursed, after realizing that it was no use – the both of them weren't leaving the room any time soon. She let out a heavy grunt feeling frustrated at these stupid cuffs and at the idiots that put them on her in the first place. And maybe just the smallest part of her was feeling slightly anxious at the thought of V being alone out without them – but _only_ because V hadn't finished her training, making her a very easy target for the Vecchi.

Or worse.

* * *

Haru swallowed thickly before ducking behind the menu and praying that Squalo wouldn't recognize her. She had seen the man a couple of times before but only very briefly and both times his attention was never quite focused on her per se, so there was a very good chance that he wouldn't even know who she was. After coming to this rationalization, Haru let out a deep breath. There was a large chance that he wouldn't even notice her there and even if he did, it was highly unlikely that he would remember her.

Haru peeked over the menu, stifling a gasp as she caught sight of an impatient Superbi Squalo and Lussuria standing only a few meters away. Squalo was arguing with the management – although the argument was mostly one-sided – as Lussuria tried and failed to calm down the silver-haired swordsman.

_What is the Varia doing on Stolstizo territory? _Haru's brow furrowed, remembering Luciana telling her that only fools entered another's territory unannounced. Haru sighed to herself before deciding to leave the restaurant – never mind the fact that she was hungry – she couldn't risk Squalo or Lussuria recognizing her. She stealthily snuck away, while keeping an eye on the volatile pair.

"_**Mah, calm down, Squalo. You can't rush perfection!" **_The exuberant man shushed his loud superior. Squalo looked positively murderous and was about to throttle him when the old woman approach Squalo with a scowl that could probably rival Reborn's. Haru wasn't able to make out what she said – her Italian was too quick and too accented for Haru to translate fast enough – but whatever it was made Squalo quiet down, even if it was just a little.

The woman handed a dinner box – the steak, Haru presumed – as well as a plain, yellow envelope to Squalo before smiling at Lussuria.

_I wonder what's in that envelope, _Haru thought as she craned her neck to catch a better glimpse of the exchange but, alas, there wasn't any writing on the envelope.

_What information could the Varia gain from this woman? And why are they on Stolstizo territory? _

Haru left the little restaurant as the questions continued to swim around in her head. She was further away from the restaurant now, as she continued walking down the street as questions swirled and swirled. _Is Tsuna in Italy? Why did they send Squalo and Lussuria? Is the envelope that important?_

_Why – ?_

Her thoughts, however, were interrupted when a loud explosion sent ripples through her body. The shockwaves were enough to send Haru flat on her face onto the worn cobblestones of the street. When she came to, there was ash in the air and Haru could hear the ominous sound of raging fire and screams. She assessed her own damage – nothing more than a few cuts from the flying glass and scraped knees – and found that she was otherwise intact. The shouts in Italian, however, continued as the fire raged – Haru could feel the heat from all the way down the street. As Haru stood up, she noticed something a few meters away lying innocently on the street as though someone had carelessly dropped it.

A simple, yellow envelope.

* * *

"_**Fuck, Dimra, couldn't you have been a little more subtle? My eyes are scarred for life." **_The two had finally been released but only because of Dimra's blatant flirting – their detainee apparently had a thing for her.

"_**Oh, that's right. I forgot that little old Artemis is a prude." **_Dimra chuckled as she noticed the faint blush that decorated the normally solemn Artemis.

"_**Go to hell." **_The blonde muttered as they walked down the hallway on their way to the exit. They had been imprisoned in one of the many Stolstizo owned buildings within the town. It was hiding as a flower shops when it reality it housed weapons, equipment and other supplies. Many of the buildings within the town doubled as a Stolstizo owned safe house each with their own designated purpose.

"_**Where do you think V is?" **_Dimra asked.

"_**Well – "**_ Artemis began before they both felt the shockwave of an explosion. The blast was a ways off but the amount of deathperation flames was staggering.

"_**Call Signora Luciana! The perimeter's been compromised! I repeat, the perimeter has been compromised!" **_Shouts came from the room they had just been imprisoned in causing the pair to tense.

"_**Who the fuck – " **_

"_**Unknown enemy. Dispatch squads 5 and 6. Squads 3 and 4 stand by." **_Angry shouting resonated through the building as everyone bustled to their stations – an enemy had just entered Stolstizo territory.

"_**You don't think . . ." **_Dimra began in disbelief as the pair began to run.

"_**Fuck." **_Artemis sighed, _what's a girl got to do get a day off around here?_

The pair took off in the direction of the explosions hoping that their Mafia instincts were wrong – and hoping that V wasn't caught in the middle of a Mafia war.

* * *

Haru picked up the envelope as curiosity gushed through her veins. _Is this the same envelope?_

There were no discerning features on the envelope though it was sealed with red wax – something Haru didn't know was still used. It had an insignia that Haru thought she had seen before but she wasn't sure – it could have meant anything. The wax, however, was emanating a dull orange-reddish flame – it was definitely Mafia related.

_Should I open it? _Haru began to tug at one of the corners of the flap – _Hahi! What if this is a trap? What if this thing explodes if I try to open it? _Haru began to tremble as she remembered the tricky ways of the Mafia world, knowing that things often came with an unwanted consequence.

Haru clutched her head as she began to panic – _Do I open it? Don't open it? What if they think I stole it? Hahi!_

_Luciana-san will know what to do! _As soon as Haru remembered her older mentor, she began to relax; Luciana would know what to do with the envelope and so Haru didn't have to worry needlessly. But she needed to get this envelope back to Luciana as soon as possible – any wasted time could lead to trouble.

Haru's resolve hardened as she clenched her fist – she could do this, this was what her training was for, after all. Her breathing became less anxious as she willed her body to calm down.

_Now, how exactly do I get back to the Stolstizo mansion?_

* * *

"_**Oi! Fatass! Stop strangling me!" **_Artemis bellowed at Dimra as the latter tightened her chokehold around the former's waist. The two were currently speeding down the streets on a _borrowed _motorcycle that Artemis has the foresight to swipe.

"_**What's the status on the perimeter?" **_Dimra ignored the blond as she spoke into her mouthpiece trying to gain updates from the base.

"_**Squads 5 and 6 have encountered extensive damage to surrounding area. No sign of the enemy. Squad 2 is on standby." **_Dimra's eyes widened as Artemis quietly swore under her breath.

"_**It's bad enough to call in squad 2?" **_Artemis mumbled, _**"Damn."**_

The many squads of the Stolstizo each had a designated purpose – but one thing was distinct about squad two, it had been created for only one purpose – defending the family against outside attacks.

"_**How are we going to find V? She hasn't even starting training for her deathperation flames – how can we track her down?" **_Dimra murmured before Artemis sharply turned into a corner, _**"And for fuck's sake, stop driving like a fucking two-year-old on a sugar high – this isn't some motherfucking video game!"**_

"_**Fuck off; I'm trying **__not__** to kill civilians. Besides, if the bitch gets herself killed before we find her – I say good riddance." **_Artemis shouted over the roar of the gas-guzzling engine before being smacked harshly by Dimra across the top of her head.

"_**Don't fucking say that! V's nice – "**_

"_**We're the Mafia for a reason, Dimra. We aren't fucking **__nice__**."**_ Artemis flashed her trademark scowl as another surge of deathperation waves flooded the streets.

Dimra laughed, _**"She has compassion, Artemis."**_

"_**What the fuck does that mean?"**_ Artemis shrieked in confusion as her fists reflexively clenched.

"_**It means that she'll be a hell of a better boss than either of us." **_Artemis was silent as the two of them continued to speed down the street.

* * *

Haru stifled a groan of frustration – the streets were poorly labeled and the layout of the town made no sense at all. She wanted to ask for directions but most people were hiding in their rooms as the explosions continued to go off. The rest of the town, however, was eerily quiet as Haru's footsteps were practically the sole source of noise. But one thing was for sure – Haru wasn't going to reach the Stolstizo mansion anytime soon. She had the envelope awkwardly clenched under her armpit as her eyes scanned the streets for anything that looked familiar.

"_**VOOOIIII! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?"**_ Shrill shrieking echoed through the empty streets as Haru froze mid-step. She squeaked as she hid behind an overturned table outside an abandoned café before peeking over the table's edge.

"_**Ushishishi, the Prince got bored." **_Haru spied a blond teenager with jagged bangs located a fair distance away as he licked the edge of his knives – Haru suppressed a shiver of fear – and squinted to see Squalo even further away. Haru could see Belphegor's sparkling crown even from her vantage point.

_Prince? Is that . . . Belphegor? _Haru could remember hearing about his fight with Gokudera – all the things she had heard of him weren't very pleasant.

"_**THANKS TO YOUR SORRY ASS I HAD TO DRAG LUSSURIA TO DO MOTHERFUCKING ERRANDS. I'M FUCKING SLAYING YOUR ASS WHEN WE GET BACK." **_Squalo roared furiously as he waved his sword in the air.

"_**Squalino! You mean you didn't love shopping with big sis?" **_Lussuria began to weep dramatically as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Squalo ignored the melodramatic performance as he continued to rant, _**"I'M NOT SOME FUCKING ASS-WIPE ERRAND BOY. I HAD TO PICK UP THE BOSS'S FUCKING STEAK – I HAD TO WAIT FOURTY-FIVE FUCKING MINUTES FOR A PIECE OF MEAT WITH THIS EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE TRANNY –"**_

Belphegor waved his hand dismissively, _**"Peasants run errands, not Princes."**_

Haru no longer had to strain to hear Squalo – even though she didn't really have strain before anyways – but she leaned closer trying to gain a better view of the argument and hoped that there would be an opening for her to leave unnoticed.

"_**Look at that, boys, we've got some Varia trash roaming the sewers of the Stolstizo." **_A different, but just as disconcerting, voice echoed throughout the streets as Haru's head whipped to the opposite direction spotting a trio dressed in white robes.

The strangers definitely weren't Stolstizo – Haru had never seen them before.

They had long, sweeping cloaks and were sporting intricately carved armor – their breastplates were adorned with the same insignia. The trio, three men sporting the same armor except in different colors (green, red and purple), was standing quite a ways from Haru – in the complete opposite direction of the Varia. Their leader was a blonde man with electrifying green eyes and smirked with only half of his face. A large scar ran parallel across his nose and his eyes were hungry – hungry for blood.

"**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING TRASH, YOU – " **Squalo began as he waved his sword. Lussuria was no longer smiling and Belphegor's fingers were suddenly loaded with knives.

Haru sighed; she wasn't going to reach the Stolstizo mansion anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that's reviewed/followed!**

**To clear some stuff up: This story takes place in the FUTURE, a few years after the anime ends to be exact. Everyone's in high school but college/university is on the horizon.**

**And some fair warning: I suck at writing battle scenes, but I'll try my best to make it as realistic/interesting/amazing as possible, especially since my eyes just tend to gloss over whenever I read battle scenes.**

**Also, don't expect another update until December. Things are getting kind of crazy.**

**Squalino - **it's basically a cutesy way of saying Squalo.**  
**

**Review?**


	8. Armor

**This chapter has ****lots of **swearing **and **violence**, you've been warned.**

_**Bold and italicized words are in Italian.**_

_Italicized words are memories/thoughts._

**Disclaimer:** Guess who's back. Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**ARMOR**

_Every armor has its chinks._

* * *

Luciana Stolstizo was a woman of serenity. As the boss of the Stolstizo family, she knew that she would need a cool head in order to guide the near-extinct family away from absolute destruction. Such a task was exceedingly difficult because the Stolstizo were a proud bunch – the length of their family's history and prestige often was the cause for its many hot-heads. The war with the Vecchi, however, had nearly broken the spirits of the family – there were often talks of disbanding or surrendering (these talks were always whispered but Luciana always knew).

She was a veteran – the feud had started before her time and she was starting to believe that she would never see its end – but word of the attack on the town was enough to make her blood run cold (momentarily, at least).

"_**Signora Luciana!" **_Her thoughts were disrupted, as she looked up at one of her subordinates, _**"There is no word on the whereabouts of V, Dimra or Artemis."**_

"_**Damn it." **_She cursed before sighing. She gathered her hands together as she pondered her strategy. Though the attack was not on the Stolstizo headquarters itself, it was close enough to send a clear message. And the fact that the squads had failed to apprehend the attackers was worrisome – although, the Stolstizo family weren't exactly fighters (they were more focused on espionage and intelligence than brute strength) they did have a reputation to uphold.

She glanced out of the window of the study, looking out to the clear sky.

It looked as though that their reputation (and the family) was crumbling and finally showing signs of decay.

"_**Signora Luciana, permission to speak." **_She glanced up and nodded ever so slightly.

"_**We have reason to believe that the three members of the Varia are present." **_Luciana arched an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"_**D-Do you think they have something to do with the attack?" **_He added much more timidly than before.

Luciana sat back into her plush chair, before removing her glasses. _**"The Varia is here with permission. Besides, if they really wanted to attack – they would have gone straight for the headquarters. The Varia has no real sense of strategy and we hold too many secrets for them to actually attack."**_

"_**Signora Luciana, what are your instructions?" **_The man's jaw was tense as he awaited orders.

"_**Fall back momentarily." **_Luciana answered swiftly.

"_**Ma'am?" **_ The subordinate blinked in confusion.

"_**We will not win this feud by being proud. We will win by being playing to our strengths." **_She stifled a sigh as she pressed a finger against her temple, trying to suppress her oncoming migraine. She had been entrusted by Reborn to watch over Haru Miura, who was also the future of the Stolstizo family – she couldn't let all of her planning go to waste simply because of the combined buffoonery of the Varia Assassination Squad. Sure they were capable in situations that required strength and brute force – but they were disastrous in delicate situations. There was a reason why CEDEF and the Varia were two very distinct entities.

The Varia had been allowed access to Stolstizo land as a show of goodwill between the two families, but it was more of a power play. Luciana knew full well that the Stolstizo family needed this alliance much more than the Vongola did – without it, they would be completely vulnerable. The Vongola family had been pushing the Stolstizos towards an armistice with the Vecchi, straining relations considerably.

But wars cannot be stopped by promises alone.

"Haru-chan." Luciana muttered under her breath as she looked out the open window of her study.

_Please don't do something reckless._

* * *

It took all of Haru's training not to hyperventilate. She focused on some breathing exercises that Luciana had taken the time to teach her. She clutched the envelope tighter to her chest, forcing herself to relax.

She _would_ make it out alive.

She _would_ survive this.

Haru stole a quick glance over the overturned table. The battle had been split into threeway – Squalo had called dibs on the blonde leader. Lussuria was currently indignantly complimenting the stranger in red while Belphegor and the man in purple were fighting it out with their projectile weaponry.

Finally, Haru saw her chance – they were all distracted with their fighting and wouldn't notice her sneaking away to safety. She shuffled awkwardly away from table to table – even taking cover behind a cardboard box. Her progress was slow but she kept herself determined – every step she took was a step away from danger!

She was then faced with a choice – there was a small winding alleyway that twisted away far off in the distance or the main road where she could hear the clash of metal and explosions.

And Haru being Haru took the seemingly intelligent choice of course.

Her legs burned as she bolted into the alleyway; the envelope was stuffed into her shirt to keep it from deterring movement. She didn't take the time to pause or even breathe for that matter. Her mind was solely focused on one thought – safety.

CRASH!

"_**WHAT THE FUCK?!" **_

Haru never thought she find that phrase so beautiful, even as she lied on the cold, cobblestone street clutching the large bruise that began to form on her leg from the impact. She found tears nearly forming in her eyes when she caught sight of her two tutors, Dimra and Artemis, cursing loudly as they peeled themselves off the ground. A beat-up motorcycle was pitifully lying on the ground nearby, a large scratch apparent on its frame.

"V-chan!" Dimra wailed as she clutched the younger girl into a life-squeezing bear hug.

"_**Shut the fuck up! Are you trying to get us caught?"**_ Artemis angrily whispered as she scowled at the energetic brunette.

Dimra frowned, _**"We finally find V and that the first thing that comes out your mouth? Don't you have any sense of empathy?"**_

"_**Sorry if I'm just trying to get our asses out of the fire, fatass." **_Artemis rolled her eyes.

"_**What did you say?"**_ Dimra's sugary-sweet voice and lethal smile made Haru cringe. _Did she really just escape one disaster and jump into another?_

"_**Fatass." **_Artemis deadpanned.

"_**What did you fucking say?"**_ Dimra shoved her face in front of Artemis, growling in irritation.

"_**Fat. Ass." **_Artemis merely smirked.

Haru felt herself snap.

Maybe it was the adrenaline – maybe it was the life or death situation that she found herself in – maybe it was the fact that she realized that she would die without seeing her father again in some Italian city, without telling her friends the truth.

"_**Both of you shut up!" **_Haru snarled, momentarily surprising herself (though she felt an odd sense of satisfaction at the stunned looks on her tutors' faces). Her tutors blinked – an odd, unsettling grin appeared on Artemis's face.

"_**Oi! You gonna back that up?" **_Artemis slurred as yellow flames shone from her fists.

Haru clenched her jaw – _they didn't have time to argue like this!_ – but stood her ground. She wasn't afraid of Artemis and she would not die here on the godforsaken street of Italy without seeing her friends again. _**"If we make it out of here alive, we'll fight."**_

"_**No holding back?" **_The look on Artemis's face was intense but thoughtful.

"_**No holding back." **_Haru repeated, suddenly feeling as though she had just signed her death sentence.

"V-chan . . ." Dimra murmured softly.

Artemis spat onto her hand and offered it to Haru – the latter cringed internally but did the same, knowing the silent significance of the act.

It was promise – _not as important as a promise dealt in blood_ – but any promises made in the Mafia world had severe consequences. No promise – big or small – should ever be taken lightly, especially if that promise was a future battle.

The weight of a certain metal necklace around her neck suddenly felt loads heavier.

* * *

"_Luciana, you wanted to see me?" It had been a few weeks after Haru's arrival to Italy but she was still fighting to get rid of that slight tremor in her voice. She stood stock still in front of Luciana's desk, willing herself to appear confident and self-assured. The older woman's lip twitched – whether it was in amusement or sadness, Haru didn't know – before nodding._

"_Ah, yes, Haru. There is something that I have been meaning to give to you . . ." The woman stood up and made her way towards the portrait that hung in the corner of the study. The painting was of a young woman dressed in the fashion of old – complete with large ruffles and lace, her hair was pinned precariously upon her head as the rest framed her face in delicate waves; her body was painfully restricted by a corset and hoop-skirt – but her eyes shone despite her heavy adornments. Upon further inspection, Haru noticed a small, slim chain around the girl's neck that disappeared into her bodice._

"_Who is she?" Haru quietly inquired._

"_This _giovane donna _was named Fiammetta. She's credited to founding the Stolstizo famiglia."_

"_Her?!" Haru failed to stifle her surprise._

_Luciana chuckled, "Yes it's true. Most families boast that how strong their founder was but Stolstizos are fiercely proud that our first Boss was a young woman. Italy was constantly at war with itself and foreigners. Young Fiammetta lost her father at a young age and despite her sex was able to lead her famiglia alongside her husband."_

_Luciana then murmured some words in Italian and the painting suddenly glowed a bright orange, revealing a high-tech safe behind it. Luciana placed her palm against the safe as flames began to coat the safe – most weren't orange, Haru noticed (the overwhelming majority were blue) – until the door swung upon and revealed a small metal box._

_Haru was dumbfounded as she clutched the cool, metal box – her palms becoming decidedly sweaty._

"_Well, aren't you going to open it?" Luciana chuckled._

_With a slight trepidation, Haru opened the box to reveal a brilliantly gleaming necklace that featured an intricate ring and was nearly identical to one in the painting. Haru brushed her fingers against the smooth gold, marveling at how old the heirloom must be._

"_That is Signora Fiammetta's betrothal necklace, it is rumored that she never took it off and it has been passed down for nearly fifteen generations."_

"_You want Haru to have it?" She was in so much awe that she failed to notice her regression into the third-person._

"_Yes. It should belong in the hands of a blood relative and besides," Luciana paused, "your mother would have wanted you to have it." _

_Haru's eyes widened as she realized the gravitas of Luciana's words. Accepting the necklace would mean that she could never renounce her blood as a Stolstizo, this was another test of her determination and dedication._

_Haru easily slipped on the long necklace, expertly clasping the necklace with her own hands. She thoughtfully studied the ring – it looked more like a wedding ring than the ring she had seen Tsuna and the others wear._

_In her excitement, Haru had failed to notice Luciana's sigh of relief._

_She had failed to tell Haru that the seemingly innocuous necklace had a penchant of killing unworthy successors – often in a flashy display of orange flames. Luciana herself had never touched the necklace, knowing full well that it would immediately deem her as an untrusted outsider. That necklace had probably seen liters of blood and tears in the fourteen generations worth of existence._

_And it had chosen Haru as its new mistress._

* * *

"_**Well aren't you three just the cutest things?" **_Haru's spine stiffened, it was the strange man dressed in armor with a newly torn red cape – his armor was splattered in blood. He had been fighting Lussuria just moments prior and his sudden arrival meant only one thing – he had bested the Varia's own Sun Guardian.

The distinct sound of Artemis cracking her knuckles echoed through the nearly empty alleyway.

"_**Who are you calling cute, asshat?" **_Haru glanced at Dimra, expecting the girl to scold Artemis on her language but realized her tutor was wearing a soft smile. Dimra threw her arm protectively around Haru as she began to drag her away from the incoming fight.

"_**Artemis, if you let that shithead kill you I'm going to fucking murder you myself, got it?" **_Dimra yelled over her shoulder.

"_**Fuck that." **_Artemis snorted.

"_**I am called Ignazio, third seat of the sixth garrison. Learn my name well little girl. For I am the one who will kill you and the rest of the Stolstizo swine."**_

Artemis unleashed a dark, mirthless laugh as her flames solidified into bronze bracelets that covered from her wrist to her elbow. Both bracelets featured the same symbols – the sun and the moon intertwined.

"_**Eat shit and die." **_

She lunged forward as he unsheathed his sword.

* * *

Haru tried and failed to relinquish her tutor's grip. "Dimra-san, shouldn't we help . . .?"

Dimra smiled, "It's her fight V-chan. It's best that we get away as far as possible since she tends to go a . . . little over board."

_A little?_

"Besides, you have to trust us V-chan. We're decent fighters and we'd lay down our lives to protect you."

Haru found it awfully hard to swallow. _How does Tsuna deal with this? Knowing that there are people out there who are willing to die for you simply so that you can live to see another day? _

Haru found herself holding back more tears as she squeezed Dimra's hand – whether it be in joy, sadness or thanks (maybe an odd combination of the three).

It wasn't until they passed the same coffee shop for the third time that Haru received the courage to ask, "Um, Dimra-san, are we lost?"

"Of course not!" Dimra shouted as she painfully clenched Haru's palm.

Haru sighed.

It was just Haru's luck to be stuck with the only member of the Stolstizo family to be ranked 9th for "worst sense of direction" in the entire Mafia underworld.

* * *

Artemis panted as she missed the stupid fucker for the fifth time; he was a slippery little shit – that was for sure. The street was now filled with many craters and impact holes and she glared at the Vecchi soldier. He was limping and his torn cape was fluttering in the slight breeze.

There was a long gash on her side that she didn't have time to patch with her flames and her blonde hair was now a sweaty-tangled mop upon her head. Her opponent was also looking worse for wear – his previous battle had worn him down and it was obvious that he was frustrated that this battle was lasting this long.

Well, that made two of them.

_Damn it._

Artemis wiped a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth. Her ribs were painfully bruised from his previous kick.

It looked like she would have to use _that_.

She didn't want to though, it reminded her too much of her brother _(the fucking bastard_) and it was enough to make her blood boil. She'd rather just stick to her Sun flames and be done with it but she knew going at this rate was going to eventually kill her.

Artemis wasn't a chicken shit but she was really really _really_ looking forward to kicking the ass of the supposed "future" Stolstizo heir.

She clashed the two bracelets together as a soft buzzing noise began getting louder and louder – green sparks began to skid off the bracelets and the entire alleyway was soon bathed in a neon green light.

_Fucking shithead_.

"_**Frecce di fulmine!"**_

* * *

Haru collapsed against the brick wall; she wasn't as winded as she would have been a few weeks prior but her hunger and the dwindling adrenaline was starting to affect her. Dimra was scowling at a nearby road sign, swearing rather loudly. They were currently quite far away from the battles and it was starting to sound eerily quiet where they were.

The explosions had stopped and there was an odd ringing noise in Haru's ears. She was starting to feel rather anxious; in the Mafia world, quiet was _never_ a good thing.

Haru began to thoughtlessly rub the ring attached to her necklace. She had long before developed a habit of fiddling with her jewelry whenever she was nervous or anxious.

"V!" Dimra shrieked as she suddenly tackled her.

A warm, sticky liquid dripped onto Haru's shirt and she froze up.

Dimra was bleeding – two bullets holes were apparent in the pen-wielder's left arm as she had shielded Haru from them.

"Dimra-san!" Haru screamed.

Dimra clumsily shoved Haru behind her as she dizzily got to her feet, _**"You bastard! You would attack an enemy whose back is turned?!"**_

Haru glanced around the street but was unable to see their attacker – the ominous feeling began to grow. A thick mist began to fester and soon Haru found it difficult to see more than a few meters in front of her.

Haru's heart stopped as Dimra shrieked in pain again.

"Dimra-san!"

There was no answer.

Haru's body was rigid as she clenched her fist – what could she possibly do?

Her training had never prepared her for this situation and every fiber of her being was demanding that she turn and run from this horrible place before she had a matching set of bullet holes.

At least, that's what Haru Miura would have done.

But V – that's a whole different matter entirely.

* * *

"_Dimra-san?"_

"_Yes, V-chan?"_

_They were currently in the library where Dimra would drill Mafia history and Italian into Haru's skull. While Haru loved history, she had learned fast that Mafia history was neither pleasant nor full of happy endings. More often than not, entire families had been slaughtered during a Mafia war and betrayals were a widespread disease. Peace was a myth in this world – there was never a moment when two families weren't squabbling over something._

"_When will I start training my deathperation flames?" Haru had been curious about her flame type – was she a Rain guardian like Yamamoto or a Sun guardian like Kyoko's brother? She hoped that she wasn't a Mist flame like Mukuro-san!_

"_Typically that training starts after physical training, in fact it usually takes a long time for someone's flame to manifest itself."_

"_How long?" Haru asked again._

"_Usually about a few years, depending when they started training or how potent their flame is." Dimra looked thoughtful as tapped her index finger against her chin._

"_What?!" Haru shrieked._

"_Most of the Stolstizo family uses Mist flames. It's helpful since we're involved in espionage."_

"_So does that mean . . .?"_

"_Probably not. More of the important members have dual flame abilities." Dimra interrupted._

"_Dual flame?" Haru frowned in confusion._

"_The Stolstizo family favors skill and versatility over raw talent. We're far more likely to pick someone that has both sun and storm flames over someone with just one. It's been a tradition since the time of the first boss."_

"_I see." Haru looked down at her textbook in silent thought._

"_In fact, it's said that the first boss had all seven flames."_

"_All seven!" Haru squeaked. How was she supposed to compete with that?_

_Dimra giggled as she shook her head, "It's probably just a ridiculous myth. There's really no evidence to support that anyways."_

* * *

**Frecce di fulmine - Arrows of Lightning**

**Updates will be slow but longer.**

**Review?**

**Also suggestions on Haru's weapons/attacks will be appreciated.**

**[Edit: Interchanged Haru with her alias "V" since Dimra/Artemis shouldn't know her identity.]**


End file.
